COMPUTING AND DATA CORE: Summary The CFDR meets the demands of demographic research by providing state-of-the-art computer technology and practical resources along with skilled and accurate technical and statistical assistance. The Computing and Data Core provides CFDR affiliates with the technical tools and computing power to conduct high quality research, including support for an efficient computing environment, assistance with data processing and statistical consulting, help in obtaining and managing data contracts, and providing a variety of data resources. Having access to this range of services is critical to the advancement of population science. We have merged the prior separate Computing Core and Data Information Core into one technical core, the Computing and Data Core. This strategy will afford more efficiency in administration and better reflect the organization of the Center. The CFDR Computing and Data Core offers a centralized knowledge base as well as a way to provide targeted and cost-effective computer facilities. This Core is a central asset as it provides computing and data services that are best provided in a Center environment rather than to individual researchers. Every research team accesses resources provided by the Core. The primary aim of the Computing Core is to facilitate the successful execution of all types of research. To serve the needs of affiliates, the Computing and Data Core strives to achieve the following specific aims: 1) help affiliates access, use, and publicly release data and 2) provide facilities and assistance for effective data analysis. To support the specific aims of the Core and the mission of the Center, there are two general types of services. Frist, the Core will provide efficient computing facilities. The Center will support the Local Area Network (LAN) and ensure the software and hardware is available to conduct cutting-edge research. Second, the Core will ensure high quality assistance and training required to advance their research. The Center will provide a range of services to meet the needs of the affiliates including accessing data, helping secure and maintain data contracts, training and workshops on data analysis, providing demographic data assistance, and helping to archive data. The Computing and Data Core is efficient and does not duplicate services provided on campus. CFDR affiliates benefit from a strong computing environment with the infrastructure, hardware, software, and assistance necessary to advance their research. The CFDR has a talented staff that can accommodate a broad array of requests for assistance. The support from NIH has been leveraged to ensure a high level of institutional commitment to CFDR.